The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus of a multifunctional machine having a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function and a facsimile function.
Conventionally, in a printer of a multifunctional machine having a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function and a facsimile function, for the sake of saving installation space for the printer, a sheet discharge tray is often provided at a top of the printer. For example, in a tandem-type laser beam printer, a rotatable lid is provided at a top of the printer. In the printer, the lid is open to replace consumable supplies, such as developing units, or clear a paper jam.